Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Chinese herbal medicine feed field, and more particularly to an Atractylodes Lancea extract feed additive and a preparation method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
Modern aquaculture has large feeding density. Environment stresses have serious effects on growth performance of pigs, and especially high temperature and high humidity are the most common and serious environment stress. Pigs are homeothermal animals, because adult pigs have undeveloped subcutaneous fat thick sweat gland and their living environment disadvantages are easy to be amplified, malaria is easy to occur to pigs. Furthermore, pigs have slower body heat dissipation, so they are very heat-intolerant. Continuous high temperature in summer results in heat stress, by changing physiological and biochemical responses of pigs, the feed intake, the daily gain and the feed rate of pigs are reduced for changing blood biochemical indexes of stock boars, so that the sexual desire of stock boars is reduced, the semen quality is decreased, the normal endocrine function of pregnant sows is interfered, the uterine endocrine and the hormone excretion thereof are disordered, the embryo survival is decreased, thereby reducing production performances and economic benefits of the pig industry. Therefore, it is very important to develop a highly effective, safe, green and environment-friendly anti-heat stress feed additive special for pigs.
Plant extract is one of main feed antibiotic substitutes and is a natural substance. It is capable of promoting animal growth, improving animal constitution, increasing metabolism, improving production performance, resisting stress, preventing diseases, etc., which is in the leading level in China. Foreign countries have very strict requirements for food, and especially, European Union which is internationally the earliest, largest and most strictest region where feed antibiotic is strictly prohibited. Feed additives are successfully prohibited in European Union, the reason is that: besides excellent feeding and management supporting facilities, there is a very important physical measurement that feed antibiotic is replaced by the plant extract (Chinese herbal medicine). The Chinese herbal medicine plays a very important role in successfully prohibiting feed antibiotic.
Atractylodes Lancea has some functions of drying dampness and strengthening the spleen, eliminating rheumatism; mainly treats retention of dampness in the middle-heater, arthralgia wind-cold dampness, food swelling and pain in knee, flaccid weakness, and passeriiformes night blindness, whose functions can be found from “Pearl Sac” and “Compendium of Materia Medica”. It is a commonly seen Chinese medicine. Long-term application practices show that Atractylodes Lancea is safe and effective, and has great development value and research significances. It has not been reported that the value and effectiveness of Atractylodes Lancea used as feed.